Miedo Oneshot CCS
by Satoshi-Aikawa
Summary: Por primera vez senti miedo...


Miedo

_**Satoshi**_

_**Miedo**_

No tenía idea qué hora era ya, sólo sabía que todavía era de noche. No podía dormir, inconscientemente me negaba a hacerlo. Me encontraba recostado sobre mi cama, donde había vivido la experiencia más hermosa de toda mi vida. Me negaba a dormir, tenía miedo de perder aquella sensación tan maravillosa.

"Miedo…"

Yo, Syaoran Li, heredero de la gran familia Li, había vivido siempre con gran seguridad. Me educaron desde pequeño para ser fuerte y así llegar a ser la cabeza de mi respetada familia, a ser el conductor de nuestra empresa, la más grande de Hong Kong. Por ello, y a la corta edad de 14 años, fui enviado a Japón para aprender a ser el digno líder del clan Li.

Odié eso, dejar a mi familia y a mis amigos para cumplir los caprichos de mi madre. Llegar a un país que no conocía, donde se hablaba un idioma que no entendía y costumbres que no tenía. No aun así no tenía miedo.

No tardé en ambientarme a la ciudad, y en el instituto Seijô pude hacerme de buenos amigos: Eriol, Yamazaki y demás chicos. En los estudios me iba bien, a pesar de dictarse en un idioma que aún no lograba dominar a la perfección. Pasaron los años y una vez más demostré ser capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo que se me presentara, pues terminé mis estudios con las más altas calificaciones de toda la clase, de todo el instituto.

En ese momento, y a mis 18 años, pensaba que estaba listo para mi siguiente desafío: la universidad de Tokio. Entonces la vi a ella, a la niña más hermosa que vi en toda mi vida…, vi a Sakura Kinomoto. Era amiga de mi mejor amigo: Eriol Hiraguizawa, el cual nos presentó, y que el destino se encaprichó de reunirnos en las mismas clases que tomaba.

No sé porqué no pude sacarle la vista de encima, ya que siempre me pareció demasiado inmadura para sus 17 años. Quizás en aquel momento vi, aquella vez que nuestro "selecto" grupo de amigos se reunió a estudiar, algo en ella que no había visto antes, tal vez logré ver su esencia por primera vez. Percibir aquellas nuevas sensaciones causó en mí, por primera vez, miedo.

¿Quién lo diría?, la inseguridad se había apoderado de mi alma completamente. Inconscientemente me volvía arrisco con ella, más que de costumbre pero aún así esa hermosa flor regresaba a mi lado. No renunciaba en brindarme su amistad, y con su dulce sonrisa fue, poco a poco, adueñándose de mi corazón.

Adoraba su compañía, su dulzura ante cada detalle que la envolvía, hasta su torpeza innata era adorable. Nunca vi a una chica tropezarse tanta veces, a pesar de ser muy buena deportista. Hasta que un día, no se apareció en la universidad como de costumbre. Un extraño presentimiento me envolvió, y casi sin pensarlo, busqué a su mejor amiga: una chica llamada Tomoyo.

Al informarme que Sakura se encontraba enferma, sentimientos encontrados llegaron a mí. Por un lado, me sentí aliviado al saber que no era más que un simple resfriado. Por el otro la sensación de angustia no desaparecía de mi corazón. Necesitaba ir con ella y cuidarla hasta que se recuperase. Entonces allí lo supe de labios de Tomoyo:

"Syaoran Li, estás completamente enamorado de Sakura…"

Era verdad, estaba completamente y perdidamente enamorado. No sé por qué pero después de escuchar aquellas palabras, salí corriendo como si quisiera huir de la joven amatista. No, como si quisiera huir de aquella verdad. Debía reconocerlo, tenía miedo de estar enamorado.

La inseguridad que estaba dentro de mí se hizo aún más grande, algo que jamás había sentido antes. No me atrevía a decírselo ya que no quería perder aquella amistad que tanto amaba. No, en realidad amaba todo de ella pero temía arruinarlo con un romance que quizás jamás funcionaría, temía al rechazo ya que hasta ese día, Sakura tenía novio: un joven llamado Yukito. Así que hice algo que aún hoy odio: me alejé de mi amiga.

-¿Te sucede algo Syaoran? –me preguntó Sakura desconcertada.

Habían pasado ya varios días después de que ella volviera al instituto, donde nada volvió a ser lo mismo entre ambos. Yo hice todo lo posible para apartarla de mi lado, sin darle alguna explicación de mi extraña actitud hacia ella.

-¿A mí? Nada… -le respondí haciéndome el desentendido.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me evitas? –me decía con sus ojos llorosos-. ¿Acaso ya no somos amigos?

Me insulté a mí mismo por lo que le estaba haciendo a Sakura, no se lo merecía. No se merecía que un imbécil como yo la amase.

-No, no somos amigos.

Ella me quedó mirando fijamente mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Le di la espalda y lentamente me alejé de ella, mientras le escuchaba llorar con desesperación. Creo que yo también me eché a llorar cuando estuve seguro que no me estaba mirando, ya que destruí lo más hermoso que me había pasado en mi vida.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, largas semanas para mí. De lejos la observaba mientras intentaba rehacer mi vida, de recuperar lo que tenía antes de la llegada de Sakura.

Me volví más solitario, dejé de salir con mis amigos y sólo me dedicaba a estudiar, algo muy difícil para mí ya que en mi mente solo estaba presente Sakura. Ella también cambió, había perdido ese brillo que poseía, el que hacía que todos se sintieran alegres con su presencia y en su mirada solo quedaba tristeza.

Pero un día, creo que llovía, todo cambió nuevamente. Después de mucho pensarlo, había decidido a volver a Hong Kong ya que nada me ataba a esta ciudad. Por primera vez, Syaoran Li había fracasado en superar un desafío y debía regresar a mi hogar derrotado.

Mis maletas ya estaban listas y sólo esperaba que terminara el año escolar: faltaban días para ello. Entonces, alguien tocó a mi puerta y para mi sorpresa era Sakura.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –murmuré ante la sorpresa.

Estaba completamente mojada, de pies a cabeza. Se veía tan bella así pero aún lleva la tristeza en sus ojos de esmeralda.

-¿Puedo… puedo hablar contigo? –susurró la niña.

Y sin decir nada, la invité a pasar. Ella entró con su mirada hacia el suelo de mi departamento. Me sentía nervioso de manera terrible, y solo con su presencia ya que habían pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos. ¡Dios! ¡Hasta perdí la cuenta de cuántos días habían transcurridos desde entonces!

-¿De qué quieres hablar Sakura? –pregunté nerviosamente.

-Bueno… yo… -ella murmuró casi en un suspiro antes de ver mis maletas-. Syaoran… ¿Qué son esas maletas?

-Este… yo… vuelvo a Hong Kong dentro de unos días.

Sakura había quedado en shock a causa de la noticia, quizás no esperaba eso pero… yo ya estaba decidido.

-¿Te irás…? ¿Por qué…? –me dijo cuando logró salir de su confusión.

-Porque no tengo nada más que hacer aquí… -le respondí sin mirarla-. Ya nada me ata a ese lugar.

-¿Ni… yo…?

Debo ser sincero, jamás esperé esas palabras de ella. La miré sorprendido y me encontré que Sakura me miraba a los ojos con tristeza, casi llorando.

-¡No puedes irte! –gritó ella con rabia.

-Pero… Sakura…

-No puedes... yo te necesito... –murmuró llorando.

Era oficial, ahora yo había quedado en estado de shock.

-Si te vas... yo... no, no puedo imaginarlo... –decía mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos-. Era difícil no tenerte a mi lado, ahora que ni siquiera podré verte... moriría de la tristeza.

No puede evitar abrazarla, ya que en realidad me sentía culpable por lastimarla aún más. Me correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, con desesperación, como si intentara detenerme.

-Syaoran... no quiero que te vayas, no puedo vivir sin ti… -alcancé a escucharla susurrando.

-Pero… Sakura… ¿Qué dices…?

-Te amo Syaoran… siempre te he amado…

Yo no podía dar crédito a aquellas palabras; Sakura dijo que me amaba, ¿Cómo era posible…? Y cuando aún no salía de mi asombro, mi amiga hizo algo que terminó con la poca cordura que poseía: me tomó el rostro con sus manos y me besó dulcemente.

Podía sentir sus suaves labios con los míos, me habían abierto las puertas del paraíso, "¿Acaso morí? ¿Acaso estoy en el cielo?" pensaba mientras correspondía aquel dulce beso. Desde ese momento, mi miedo desapareció, la tomé entre mis brazos y nos dejamos llevar por nuestro deseo. Ya no quería dejarla ir, no quería que nadie la apartara de mi lado, era mía como yo lo era de ella.

La luna iluminaba mi habitación, donde solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestra respiración. Gracias a esa luz podía contemplar el rostro de mi amada que descansaba plácidamente. Ya habían pasado varias horas de nuestra demostración de amor, aunque todavía no sabia cuántas eran. Acariciaba su delicado rostro con mucho cuidado, tenía miedo de lastimarlo como si se tratara de un fino cristal o la más delicada flor. Sí, era una flor, mi flor de cerezo.

-Hola… -me saludó mientras abría sus hermosos ojos.

-Hola…

Nos quedamos allí, mirándonos fijamente. Descubrí que Sakura también se enamoró de mí, y que sufrió mucho con mi alejamiento. También me enteré que había roto con su novio para estar conmigo. Decidí entonces ya no viajar, quería quedarme en Tomoeda ya que había encontrado mi lugar, al lado de mi amada Sakura.

¿Miedo? Ya no tengo miedo en decirlo… amo a Sakura y la amaré por siempre…


End file.
